User talk:Jameskuhere
done account. i'm done here Re: Your question I'm hesitant to share my email, but if you post yours here, I promise I will contact you and we can have a discussion. Unownshipper (talk) 16:39, October 4, 2016 (UTC) :Jameskuhere can't reply here as he has been blocked. sm --Solarmech (talk) 17:39, October 4, 2016 (UTC) ::I've just reviewed the ugly discourse that occurred earlier today. I recommend that you calm down, consider the advice offered by the other contributors, and proceed from there with your image concern. If this is still an issue after your block expires, we can discuss it then, but I now have absolutely no desire to communicate via email at this time. ::We at the BioShock Wiki are trying to foster a friendly, supportive community centered around our mutual appreciation of the game. That begins with simple respect. Please keep this in mind in future. ::Unownshipper (talk) 20:37, October 4, 2016 (UTC) ::I might have done that if I wasn't originally given a phony link and told I would be blocked. That's not being 'friendly" I over exagerated and said some bad things. And I removed them within a couple minutes. Solarmech then highlighted things I edited after literally a couple minutes. The mods acted bad and unprofessional. I was going to leave his edit there once he gave me a correct link. Then solar came in and acted all mighty and was causing this to escalate. Jameskuhere (talk) 23:33, October 4, 2016 (UTC) :::You weren't given a phony link. :::Mainframe98 was sincerely trying to help by offering you a link to the place you needed to go to to fill out your request; quite by accident, he wrote DCMA instead of DMCA in the link. You then flew off the handle and threatened members of this site (with legal action, a ridiculous notion, but a needlessly hostile one nonetheless). :::This site has been the victim of vandalism and trolling lately. Then you arrive claiming to be James Ku. You may very well be him, but how were we to know that? This is a Wiki after all, all one has to to do is register a name, and they can do anything; you could claim to be Kate, Duchess of Cambridge, see what I mean? That's why Mainframe98 recommended you file a DCMA request through the proper channels. The block was to encourage you to cease removing the image from the Booker DeWitt article until some clarity could be reached. :::Solarmech was acting on the defensive (as I mentioned, this site has been vandalized) and he offered some genuinely helpful advice: you should protect your work by noting on your site that you want your materials kept exclusive to that site. Mainframe98 pointed out that the site the image was taken from had no restrictions listed on it. The user who posted it here on the Wiki would not have done so if there had been noted limitations, OR this site would not have allowed it to stay as we make a concerted effort to honor copyright laws/work alongside the wishes of creatives. :::Furthermore, he was also right by saying that you were not helping your cause. With a little patience, the issue might have been solved amicably, but repeatedly undoing the edits and making threats/belittling comments only made things worse. It doesn't matter that you erased (hid) your comments, they were still made, and this site has a no tolerance policy for that kind of behavior. :::Again, we hope you will complete the DMCA request on Community Central so that this whole issue can be put to bed. I hope this will be the end of this. :::Unownshipper (talk) 02:41, October 5, 2016 (UTC) :::Then all I have to say is that I won't be aprt of your community. I feel like I was ganged up on. I was pissed off and said some things I shouldn't have then removed then nearly moments afterwards. This is human. As you can tell in my previous post which were just initially directed at you, I have no intent on getting on anyones bad side. Threatening a ban is not "nice" nor is someone digging up comments I just made and nearly imemsdiately remved should be requoted. It's playingg favorites. And it's a bvad thing for a work place. I've had to deal with that in life unfoantely in other places I had to deal with when on ajjob. I'm glad I stopped working there. Where senority can do what they want and If you want to disagree? fine. But I don't want to have anything to do with you or your community. I wasn't looking for a war. But your unproffesionalism in my view is not going to keep me from staying here. And I'll tell collegues and friends of this in the future when they think about editing on wikia. Don't like something I said? Well guess what, free speech.Nothing I said was over the top. People have the right to own their images. This can be legal related. If I wanted to be real dirty I could call up the FBI and have you aqrrested for theft. Don't like me addressing my complaints? Then I'll go elsewhere. Have a nice life on here. In your little echo chamber where your king shit on a wikia page. Jameskuhere (talk) 05:10, October 5, 2016 (UTC) I am having great difficulty believing the person calling themselves Jameskuhere is actually James Ku. An experienced digital artist should know the basics of copyright law and that the FBI has much better things to do. The BioShock wiki has not made a financial gain from the image in question which makes criminal prosecution more than a little difficult and winning even a civil case very difficult, if not impossible. Jameskuhere’s actions and attitude are those of teenager, not an adult, which make it even harder for me to believe this is the real James Ku. In addition there is the possibility that James Ku is not even the copyright owner of the image. The image was created by Mr. Ku was from when he was an employee of Blur (He has since left Blur) for the BioShock Infinite commercial. That means the work belongs to Blur. The image even has the Blur logo on it. sm --Solarmech (talk) 08:00, October 5, 2016 (UTC) :Agreed, it's hard to imagine an industry professional would behave so petulantly. :Unownshipper (talk) 14:42, October 5, 2016 (UTC)